cardwarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Psionic Architect
Regular= Psionic Architect is a 3 Star, Rare Blue Plains creature in Card Wars. It can be obtained as a loot in Quest 38 or through the Algebraic Chest, or through crafting at the Card Forge. Strategy Psionic Architects are glass cannons with a great niche, the ability to reuse spells. When not FLOOPing, the Psionic Architect can be very powerful with a solid 17 attack power. Abuse its FLOOP ability to cripple the opponent with spells. 'Overview' 'Tips' Psionic Architects are one of the strongest Blue Plains creatures due to its attack and crippling power. Buff its defense with Woad Mobile Homes to keep it around longer and damage walls. Its crippling ability is outstanding when used with Doors of Strength and Falling Stars. Use this ability to constantly revive and use these cards to make sure the opponent never hits you. You can also revive this card and several others infinitely by having an Unempty coffin in your hand. If this card is defeated, use the Coffin, summmon Psionic Architect, and revive the Unempty Coffin to do this again. 'Counter' Despite its amazing abilities, the Psionic Architect can be killed in one hit with Cerebral Bloodstorm ending its FLOOP chain. Try to block out its FLOOP with cards such as Field of Nightmares to counter back. The creature has a rather mediocre defense so many cards can easily break the glass cannon. Crafting Psionic Architect can be crafted using *1x Ancient Scholar *1x Woad Blood *1x Falling Star *40,000 coins can be used to craft * Sandwitch * Travelin' Wizard * Woadic Marauder Notes *If you look closely at the card box Jake is holding near the beginning of the episode, this card can be seen inside along with Dog Boy. Card Drop Location Bugs This card occasionally shows up backwards when played. This is fixed after attacking. |-|Gold= Psionic Architect is a 3 Star, Rare Blue Plains creature in Card Wars. It can be obtained through the Algebraic Chest, or as loot in battle. Strategy Psionic Architects are glass cannons with a great niche, the ability to reuse spells. When not FLOOPing, the Psionic Architect can be very powerful with a solid 25 attack power. Abuse it's FLOOP ability to cripple the opponent with spells. 'Overview' 'Tips' Psionic Architects are one of the strongest Blue Plains creatures due to its attack and crippling power. Unlike its non Gold counterpart, the Architects defense is actually decent. However, you should still try to get its defense higher for its best strategy. Its crippling ability is outstanding when used with Doors of Strength and Falling Stars. Use this ability to constantly revive and use these cards to make sure the opponent never hits you. You can also revive this card and several others infinitely by having an Unempty coffin in your hand. If this card is defeated, use the Coffin, summmon Psionic Architect, and revive the Unempty Coffin to do this again. 'Counter' Despite its amazing abilities, the Psionic Architect can be killed in one hit with Cerebral Bloodstorm ending its FLOOP chain. Try to block out its FLOOP with cards such as Field of Nightmares to counter back. Due to its glass cannon drawbacks, many cards can defeat the Architect in 2 or less hits. Crafting This cannot be crafted. Card Drop Location Psionic Architect can be obtained as loot in *Quest 109 (Hunson Abadeer) Notes Category:Blue Plains Category:Creature Category:Rare Category:Craftable Category:Strategic Floop Category:Cards with Bugs